The Bone Girl
by WiseBlondeWarrior
Summary: Gwen is a world-famous 16 year old anthropologist. See how she takes on a new challenge in LA. Summary's not good, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I sat on my couch, tapping my pencil against my notebook. I looked up as Courtney walked in. "Yeah, Courtney?" I asked boredly. She handed me a map of two places. "What's this?"

"Pick one."

"Why?" I asked. She opened a manila folder. "You and Trent are going to one of these two places. Both have murders and you get to choose, but I'm not going to tell you where they are. So, pick the airport or the mall." I shrugged and said, "I'll go to the mall I guess, but I have work to do here. Did you do the reconstruction I asked you to do?" Courtney nodded and I followed her into her office. "I put in the measurements that Cody gave me." The holographic table turned on and there was a face of a young woman. "Her name is Kaylie Barnes and she is twenty-two. She went missing a month ago." I nodded taking in the info. We'd already solved this murder, of course, but we had to double-check everything. **(A/N: Courtney is much more relaxed in this fanfic and Gwen is much more unfeeling.) **"Okay, thanks Courtney!" I walked out, only to be interrupted by my assistant, Cody. "Dr. Ames, we have more scientists." I sighed and walked over to the crowd of scientists gathering around a skeleton on the table. "Don't touch my remains!" I exclaimed. I shooed them away and one of them asked me a question. "Dr. Ames, how does it feel do be the youngest, but the best, forensic anthropologist in the world?" I turned to the scientist in question. "Very irritating when people won't stop bugging me about it! Don't touch the table!" I added to someone who was leaning on the table. "Hey, Bones! We're going to LA!" I sighed as I recognized my nickname. I walked over to my partner, who wasn't wearing his uniform. "Trent, don't call me 'Bones,' and I have a lot of work to do here. I need to talk to Noah." I walked over to the familiar boy. "Did you identify those spores for the evidence locker?" I asked. He nodded and walked over to Courtney. Then someone else rushed up to me. It was one of my old assistants, Leshawna. "Girl, I hear you're going to LA!" I sighed for the _billionth _time in the last five minutes. "No, I'm not. I have to ask Noah whether or not he can identify some pollen samples, Courtney has to do a reconstruction of a Bronze Age warrior, Cody has to get the measurements, and I have to work on the Bronze Age warrior!" Leshawna took off my white lab coat and put on my jacket. "Girl, repeat after me. 'Hot Sun Beach.' Go there and tell me everything." I started to stutter but Trent said, "Come on, Bones. We've got you all packed!" Before I knew it, I was being rushed out of my lab.

* * *

><p>I sat reluctantly in the passenger seat of a white Corvette. "Why can't I drive?" I asked. "Because, it's not how we work. I drive and you talk. When you drive and I talk, something is seriously wrong." I rolled my eyes. "Why do I have to wear <em>this?<em>" I asked. I looked at myself. I was wearing an open flannel t-shirt, a white tank top, skinny jeans, and white ballet flats. "Because, if you didn't we wouldn't be in LA." I looked over at Trent and saw him wearing a green long sleeve, camo, of course, black pants, and green sneakers. 'So, where are we going, exactly?" He pulled out a map. "We're going to the LA Mall."

* * *

><p>We got there and saw a specific section outside of it taped off. "Let's see," I said as I knelt down. "Well, there's obvious insect activity and bite marks."<p>

"Cannibal?"

"No, more like dogs."

"We have coyotes here in LA," a girl said. She was dressed in a blue sweatshirt, denim board shorts, and sandals. "I'm Bridgette Mannes." I looked up at her and said, "Does everyone not wear a uniform around here?" She shrugged. "The body was called in at about 5 AM when two mall walkers were getting here early. At first they thought it was just some cat bones, but then a coyote ran by with a human arm in its mouth."

"Did you retrieve the arm?"

"Yeah. It was some work though."

"I'm going to need a morgue or something similar so I can examine the bones. But, I can examine some here. Frontal bone says they're Caucasian, and the pelvic bone says she's female, about twenty-two, never given birth."

* * *

><p>I was finishing an examination on the girl when Trent and Bridgette walked in. "Hey, Bones. I told Bridgette our ages and how we work and she says she works the same way." I nodded absentmindedly. "Hey, Dr. Ames." I looked up to see Cody James on the webcam screen. "Hello, Mr. James. Tell me, Cody, what does this look like on her sternum?" I beamed him the x-rays and he looked at them. "It looks like a bone bruise, about an inch in diameter." I nodded and then on the other monitor came Courtney. "Hey, Gwen. Tell me it's sunny there." I looked at her and said, "It's sunny. This reconstruction isn't going to be easy, Court." She cocked her head to one side. "Why? I thought you said the skull was complete." I shook my head. "This one's different. So, Cody have you looked over the x-rays yet?" He nodded. "I also noticed some shadowing over the pelvic area."<p>

"Behind what's left of the kidneys?" I then pulled out two round, clear objects. "What was she, a junkie?" Trent asked. I shook my head. "These are implants that made their way down to the pelvic region when her body decomposed. But there's no serial number, only a manufacturer." Then Courtney cried out as she was pushed over by Noah. "Did you send samples yet?" he asked. I nodded. "What's this on her frontal bone?" Cody asked. "Trent, you'd call it a forehead," Noah said. "Shut up, Noah." I picked up the skull and examined it. "It's another bruising." I put the skull in a box and gave it to the mail person who was supposed to take it to overnight express. "Well, we'll get back to you on this, because right now, I need to have a talk to Noah about personal space." Courtney then shut down the cameras. "Well, why don't we go see the manufacturer of those implants."

* * *

><p>Trent slid the implants in the evidence bag across the table. "Yes, I did use these implants in many procedures. They're not uncommon." Then my iPhone buzzed. "It's Courtney." I answered it and I heard Courtney say, "You're right Gwen. She's had so much plastic surgery its way hard. But I was able to make three reconstructions that were at least close. I beamed you them." I nodded and said, "Thanks, Courtney. Now, which one of these looks closest to one of your patients?" I showed the pictures to the doctor. "If I had to choose one, it would be the last one." I looked at it and saw a girl with a small jaw and she looked Chinese. We nodded and Trent asked, "What was her name?"<p>

"Carrie Hollis. She had dark red hair, blue eyes, and she wouldn't generally give me any other information. Just her name and nothing else." I nodded as I took in this in. "Did she have any friends?" The doctor's eyebrows furrowed together. "I think there was one girl. Cadence, I think it was. Carrie would talk to me while we were scheduling appointments and she would mention a Cadence. I think she works for a Mrs. Malone."

"Thank you for your time."

* * *

><p>We were back at the hotel and I was sitting on the roof with Trent. "So I looked up Malone and guess what she runs." I shook my head. "She runs a Heidi business." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "A Heidi is LA for an escort." I nodded. "So are we going to see Malone, or what?"<p>

* * *

><p>Malone walked up to us. "Now, are you two lost?" she asked. I looked her up and down. She had dark eyes, black hair that swept over one eye, red lips, and was wearing a navy blue square neck long sleeve shirt, white leggings, and black stilettos. "Now, do you…"<p>

"Sir, I don't think it's wise to order with the misses standing right here."

Trent pulled out his badge and showed her. "Oh. Well, I run a legitimate business."

"We want to talk about Carrie Hollis." Her head cocked to the side. "Who's Carrie- oh! You mean Evelynn Isles. She was changing her name a lot!" We nodded and sat down. "When she first signed up with us, she registered as Diana Jess. Then she got fired then eight days later another girl came in. She registered as Evelynn Isles. It didn't take long to figure out that it was Diana." I nodded and said, "Well, her name, as far as we know, was Carrie Hollis." Malone scoffed and said, "I highly doubt it was. Where we live, nobody's who they say they are."

"Can you think of any reasons that someone would want to harm Diana?"

"No."

"Well, you know, she goes out with a long term client, he wants more, she doesn't, murder happens."

"Diana wasn't booked any long term clients."

I sighed and jerked my head to the exit. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Malone. Oh, do you have a card?"

She smiled and pulled out a card and said, "We offer an FBI discount."

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>crazy?" <em>I exclaimed as we drove back to the hotel. "You're _sixteen! You can't order a hooker!"_ I said, putting emphasis on each word in the last sentence. He just shrugged as we drove back to the lab.

* * *

><p>I was mad when we got a video call from Cody. "No, Cody! I have not completed my diagnosis!" I screamed, really fed up by this point. He leaned away from the screen. "Wow, Dr. A, way to be harsh!" said Noah. I picked up the tibia, ready to hurl it at Noah's screen, but I regained my self control. "Sorry, Cody. I'm really frustrated right now." I sighed as Courtney appeared on a third screen. "Sweetie, calm down. It's going to be okay." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay, Noah, have you identified the fibers that were found on her body?" He nodded and pulled up a picture of a type of grass. "<em>Triticum aestivum.<em>"

"Wheat grass?"

"I also found traces of _Rosaceae Rose, __Bougainvillea Glabra, _and _Linnaea Borealis." _

"She had wheat grass, white roses, bougainvillea, and white lotus on her body?"

"So, in short, someone's really fancy garden?" Trent asked. Noah nodded. Trent walked over to my purse and started searching through it. "Hey, that's my phone! Guys, tell him that's my phone!" He pulled out a white card and started typing in the number. "Wait- are you ordering a hooker on my phone?"

"Did I hear 'hooker?'"

"Shut up, Noah!" Trent put the phone to his ear and said, "Yes, Ms. Malone? I'd like the youngest girl you have. Yeah… thanks. Around five fifteen."

"Did you just order a hooker on my phone?"

"Calm down, Gwen!"

"No, I will not calm down! You're so-so… relaxed! You act like it's no big deal that you're in the FBI and you strut around like you're big and important!" I ranted. I barley noted his green eyes widen.

"Dr. A, it's okay!"

"You! You are so insufferable! Do you know how infuriating you are? I swear, I would rather die than spend one minute with you while I was buried alive!"

"Dr. Ames,"

"Shut up, Cody! Do you even hear yourself talk? It's just blah, blah, blah all day long! You might be smart, but you don't have a life. Why don't you go out, get a girlfriend, and have fun for once in your life?"

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay."

"No, it's not going to be okay! I'm not 'Sweetie,' and I'm not 'Bones!' I'm Dr. Ames! I'm a forensic anthropologist who works alone!"

"Well, if you work alone, why don't you just leave?"

"Fine! Good luck finding a forensic anthropologist who'll help you!" I ran out of the morgue with tears in my eyes.

* * *

><p>I sat down on the beach, having taken Trent's car keys and the Corvette. I looked down at my outfit and looked startled that I was still wearing my old outfit. I started to cry and I had a feeling I wouldn't stop until the sun rose. I looked out at the moon and the sea, thinking that if I went close enough to the sea, a riptide would take me out. Then a girl sat down next to me. "A nice sight isn't it?" she asked.<p>

I looked over and saw a girl with pigtails, a halter top, pink shorts, and pink wedges. "I guess so." She looked at me with a puzzled expression. "You're upset." She didn't say it as an accusation or a question, but as a mere fact that she was pointing out. "You had a fight that was with a group of friends." I sniffled and looked up. "How did you know?"

"I know things. I also know that you want someone to be free, but you don't know who she was or who she would've been."

"She has a remodeled compound fracture on her right tibia and fibula. It suggested that she was about fourteen when she was in a car crash. No one knows who she really was and I highly doubt she remembers herself."

"She has had plastic surgery, right?"

"Yes. She thought she was ugly, so she had it done so many times. It got to the point to where she not only rearranged her tissue, but her bone as well. I can't identify her, and I can't tell who she was. She has people who miss her, somewhere, though. They'll never know what happened, because I can't do it!"

"You mean, you can't or you won't?" I looked over to my left and saw a boy walking towards me. "I-I- don't know." He sat down next to me. He had a green Mohawk, a black skull shirt, denim cargo shorts, and red converse. "Exactly. So what you have to do is conduct an investigation of your own, or make up with your friends." I sighed as I took in this information. I looked over to the girl and saw her holding a white rose. She was picking off petals and letting them fly away in the wind. "Just use your instincts. Take a break from the brain and use your feelings. What are they telling you?"

"They're telling me… jealousy is the motive. But I don't know who. I-I need more than instinct!"

"It's okay! Now, you're ready to go back to your friends."

"I am?"

They both nodded. They got up and walked away. It's funny, though. Both of their images seemed to shimmer as they walked away, then I thought I saw something white sprout from their backs. I shook of the feeling and walked away.

**No P.O.V.**

Trent sat on the roof, waiting for the girls. The two girls were named Cadence and Heather. A girl walked up to him and said, "Are you Trent?" He nodded.

The girl motioned to another who walked up to him. "I'm Heather, and this is Cadence."

Heather was an Asian girl. She was wearing a maroon halter top, khaki shorts, and maroon wedges. Cadence had auburn hair, a leather t-shirt, tight jeans, and black high heels. "So, Trent, where are we going?" Heather asked. "I'm an FBI agent." Cadence giggled and said, "I get the drill. So what are we?"

Trent sighed and pulled out his badge. "No, seriously. I'm an FBI agent. Do either of you know who this girl is?" He pulled out a picture of a girl.

She had black hair that was pulled up into a half pony, and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a light blue dot, khaki capris, and blue converse. They both shook their heads. "What about this girl?" He pulled out another photo.

This had a girl with short auburn hair, dark eyes, and was wearing the same outfit as the previous girl. "Yeah, that's Diana Jess. She's new, but she never showed up for work three days ago."

"Is something wrong?"

"She's dead."

Cadence gasped but Heather just shrugged. "LA is full of criminals. I wouldn't be surprised if she was mugged in an alley or got caught up in the drug business."

"Did you know Diana well, Cadence?" Cadence nodded her head. "She was so nice. She also told me she was from Paris and she was an actress. But we all lie. I said I was from Australia when I'm really from Wisconsin. Cadence Villa isn't even my real name. My name is Alison Masterson."

"Did Diana have anyone in her life?"

"I think there was one guy. I think his name was Austin. I don't know his last name or his age, I think he was young, but he was an actor for Falling Skies, I think. He got killed in, like, two seconds."

"Do you know where we can find him?"

"I think he plays volleyball at the beach most of the time."

"Thank you."

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I sat in the morgue, waiting for Trent. I heard the door open and Trent walked in, busied by his phone. I ran at him, full speed and rammed into him in a hug. "I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Please don't hold it against me!" I screamed. He chuckled and said, "Its okay, Bones. I already told the others that you forgive them." I laughed as we headed out to the beach.

* * *

><p>We walked out onto the beach. I noticed the sign that said 'Hot Sun Beach.' Well, I was here. I'll tell Leshawna about the murder suspect. I looked over to the bar and back to Trent.<p>

"Any one of these guys could be Austin. We have no leads." He pulled out his phone where there was picture of a boy. He had blonde hair, glasses, and looked about sixteen. "The guy's sixteen?" I asked. Trent nodded. I did a quick sweep of the beach. "He's over there, playing volleyball." We approached the court, but didn't get in the way. "Hey, can we have your attention please?" Trent tried this for about five minutes, before I stepped in and caught the ball. There were a bunch of exclamations but then I just kicked it very far away.

"Now, anyone who isn't Austin Rogers, Edward Thomas, or Enoch Gilliland, go get the ball."

"Now, where did the two other guys come from?" Trent mumbled to me.

"Trust me," I whispered back.

The three boys walked over to us. "Austin, do you know this girl?" I asked, pulling out a picture of Evelynn. He shook his head. We walked over to a table and I shooed away the people sitting at it. "Gwen!" Trent whispered to me. I smacked him on the back of his head.

Evelynn had black hair pulled up into a half pony, dark eyes, and was wearing the same thing in the other pictures. "What about her or her?" I put the picture of Diana down. She had short auburn hair, dark eyes, and the same outfit. I also put the picture of Carrie. She had long maroon hair, blue eyes, and she looked Chinese. He shook his head. "Really, because we have evidence that you dated Diana Jess for two weeks." He sighed.

"Okay, I dated her, but I didn't know she was twenty-two, addicted to surgery, or a hooker!" I nodded. "What about you, Edward?" He was busy looking me up and down though. It was probably due to the fact that I was wearing a black tank top, denim shorts, and black converse. I slapped the section of table that was in front of Edward, jolting him. "Do you know any of these girls?"

He looked over the photos and pointed to Evelynn. "She was my girlfriend for about a week," he said. He also had blonde hair that was swept to the side. "What about you?" I asked the last boy. He shrugged and pointed to Carrie. "Is there a reason you're not talking?" I asked. He shook his head no. "If I promised you a date with me would you talk?" He perked up and he said, "Carrie was my girlfriend for about a month, but she was so tiny I didn't know she was twenty-two. Do I get my date now?" he asked. I smirked and said, "Thank you for the information, but I only asked, didn't promise."

* * *

><p>"So, we know our victim had a taste for younger guys," Trent said. "I checked their credit card accounts and found something interesting. Over the past month Austin has bought numerous jewelry items, clothes at department stores, and so have Edward and that other kid whose name I can't remember." Trent nodded in comprehension. "She was just looking for people who could make her feel pretty and buy her nice things." Then I thought of something. My instincts had been right. The motive was jealousy.<p>

"We need to visit those boys again."

* * *

><p>"You couldn't stay away, huh?" the boy asked upon seeing me. I glared at him. "Now, raise your hands if any of you have dated this girl." I slapped the picture of Cadence down on the table. All three boys raised their hands. I nodded at Trent.<p>

* * *

><p>Trent and I were up on the roof of a hotel again. Cadence didn't show up at all. It was night time and we were about to go home, when the girl, clad in a black dress and heels, walked up and sat down on the other side of the pool. Trent walked up to her and sat down. I saw her smile and then, when my partner started talking, the smile slowly faded away.<p>

Her shoulders sagged as two men handcuffed her.

She leaned over to Trent and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and Cadence was led away.

* * *

><p>"How did you find out who she was?" Trent asked me sometime later. "I looked up all fourteen year old girls in car accidents with compound fractures. You may not believe this, but the choices are surprisingly narrow." He chuckled. In the light from the pool light, I saw his expression turn puzzled.<p>

"So, who is Diana-Evelynn-Carrie? I mean, really." I pulled up a picture on my iPhone.

It had a girl on it, no older than sixteen. She had light blonde curly hair, baby blue eyes, and was smiling. Trent finally spoke.

"She really was beautiful."

"If only someone had the heart to tell her that."


	2. Hey, Guys

Hey, guys. I am writing this author's note to let you know about my prolonged absence.

My computer, which has all my saved documents, is not working. It has been overloaded or not shut down right or whatever. I'm not able to work on them; however, I will try my best.

I also am going to start up about two-three new stories on here and FictionPress. I know I promised you guys updates and I have a new guideline for them:

**75th Hunger Games: Double the Number (Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games)- One-two week updates**

**150 Things I Won't do When I Visit Camp Half Blood (Kane Chronicles)- Unknown**

**Avatars (Total Drama Series)- Discontinued**

**Demigods and Egyptians (House of Anubis)- One-two week updates**

**House of Anubis: Season 3 (House of Anubis)- Two-three week updates**

**House of Music (House of Anubis)- Three-four week updates**

**Human Rights (Total Drama Series)- Unknown**

**I'll See You Soon (Night World Series)- Unknown**

**Jara: A-Z (House of Anubis)- One-five day updates**

**Just Sing! (Harry Potter)- Unknown**

**Scary Godmother: Fluffy One-shots- Discontinued**

**School of the Arts (Night World)- Unknown**

**Seven Others (Percy Jackson)- Three-four week updates**

**Spellbinder (TDI)- Unknown**

**Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles (Percy Jackson)- One-shot**

**The Bone Girl (TDI)- One-shot**

**The Games (TDI)- Unknown**

**The Man in the Fallout Shelter (Bones)- One-shot**

**The New Year (Pitch Perfect)- One-two week updates**

I feel so awful that there are so many discontinued and unknown stories that I have. It makes me feel like I've let you guys down. I'm really, REALLY sorry that I have lost the drive and the ideas to continue some and keep constant updates.

I am falling behind on my grades, getting ready for choir concerts, Fall Festival for theater, and a bunch of other stuff. I am so deeply sorry. Please don't hate me. This might be my last post for a while.

I will try SO hard to keep these updates constant until I have reached the very end. That hasn't happened so far, and I have to keep more than one story going, or else I get bored.

Please forgive me.

~Warrior


End file.
